


His Mother's Eyes

by Noortje_o



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Fanfic, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noortje_o/pseuds/Noortje_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron and Hermione are aurors at the Ministry of Magic, when Harry runs into Draco at the Ministry. Harry hasn't seen Draco in years after the battle of Hogwarts. After that little meeting at the Ministry, Harry has gained a sudden interest in Draco after his break-up with Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mother's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is just a fantasy story that I base on things I see online, and things I've been fantasizing about for a while now. Drarry is basically the main thing, but I'd like to include Romione as well, because I ship them as well [I WILL GO DOWN WITH THESE SHIPS]. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. There might be some mature content in there, but you'll notice as you go along. I'll try and upload a new chapter every day, but I've also got exams coming up so you just have to be patient, I guess.. Feel free to leave comments, suggestions are also welcome and of course: ideas!

Harry was having a busy day at the ministry. He’d been running around all day trying to catch the minister for Magic. There had been a plague of Pixies at Diagon Alley, where a man had let loose about twenty of them. Aurors had been busy all day, trying to calm down all the shoppers, but there were still pixies on the loose. “How is it so hard, to round up a few of those damn pixies?! I could’ve done it myself in only a few minutes!” Harry shouted through the corridors. Harry was half running towards the minister’s office, when he met up with Ron, also an auror at the Ministry. “Harry, bloody hell, mate. Stop shouting, the others have already rounded up the pixies, there’s no need for you to go to the minister!” Ron was walking alongside him, but Harry ignored him. They took a turn to the right when Harry suddenly stopped to see Malfoy standing in the hallway. He was alone, leaning against the wall, not exactly busy. “Hello, Potter. Weasley. Nice to see you here.” Draco said in a teasing voice. “What’s your business here, Draco? Aren’t you a doctor back at St. Mungo’s?” Harry asked Draco. He said it playfully. “Yes, but the minister is ill and in the hospital right now, and I’m here to take a look around his office to find the thing that has made him sick.” Draco pointed at the door of Minister’s office, when someone came around the corner. “Hey Draco, ready to go in?” the girl said. “Yeah, let’s go. See you later, Potter. Weasley.” Draco went in and shut the door behind him. “Well that was a surprise.” Ron said after a small silence. “Harry, we ought to get back to office now, don’t you worry about the pixies anymore. I got a memo from Hermione saying that it’s all clear: Diagon Alley is back to business.” Ron looked over at Harry who was completely silent. “Harry, is everything alright? You seem so tense lately, and all you’ve been doing is shouting at all of us. Is something wrong, mate?” Ron looked curiously at Harry, who was still staring at the door, almost as if he wanted it to open. He then finally answered: “Nothing’s wrong, Ron. You don’t have to worry. But yes, let’s head back to office.”

 

When Ron and Harry arrived back at office, they met up with Hermione who was standing at Harry’s desk in his office. “Harry, you ought not to storm out at once and just go and see the minister, you know he’s a busy man!” Hermione started when Harry and Ron walked in. “Hermione, don’t worry, he’s not here. He’s in the hospital.” Harry said, irritated. Harry walked over to his desk where he took off his coat and swung around his chair. “We arrived at his office where we ran into Malfoy.” Ron continued. “He then told us that the minister got sick and was at St. Mungo’s, and Malfoy and this other girl, probably his girlfriend-“ “He has a girlfriend?” Harry interrupted Ron. Harry looked genuinely worried, as he stopped what he was doing immediately when Ron suggested the girl was his girlfriend. “I don’t know, I just assumed that they might be together. I mean, they probably work together, they’re both from St. Mungo’s. Why are you interested?” Ron was looking questioningly at Harry, who had turned around to look out of the window. “Harry, why do you want to know?” Hermione also looked at Harry, with a questioning look on her face. Harry turned around to see Hermione and Ron completely focused on Harry, so he looked away. “I- uh, well. It’s not really important. It’s just-“ Harry started to walk around his office to stop in front of his bookcase. “I thought he was.. You know. Gay?” Harry was moving his fingers across the books he had assembled in his bookcase. “Why do you think he’s gay?” Hermione said, laughing. “I’m sorry Harry, but that’s just ridiculous. I mean, he had girlfriends, didn’t he?” Hermione couldn’t contain herself, and started to laugh even harder. Even Ron started to laugh. Harry felt ashamed and disappointed. “I just thought.. Someone told me Draco was seen with a guy, holding hands. And having a few girlfriends doesn’t prove anything. He could still be gay, but maybe he hasn’t come out yet.” Harry started to feel a bit angry, angry at Hermione and Ron laughing at him, but angry that Draco might not be gay. “Harry, you shouldn’t believe all the rumours that are going around!” Hermione said, almost mocking him. “Yeah, I figured.” Harry said, disappointed. “But Hermione and I have to go, mate. We have to pick up a guy who’s suspected of theft. Have a great day, though. And stop worrying about the damn pixies!” said Ron as he and Hermione walked out of Harry’s office, leaving him to his thoughts.

 

After Hermione and Ron left his office, Harry started pacing around his office. “I always thought Draco was gay. I mean, look at him, his way to cute for a guy to be straight. He works way too hard to look good.” Harry thought to himself. He sat down behind his desk and put his head on his hands. He sat there for a while when a colleague came in. “Harry, have you got time? We got a report that some magical objects ended up in the hands of some innocent muggles. I don’t have the time, I’m still busy with the pixies, but can you go?” Harry thought for a while, still about Draco, but got up and put on his working cloak. “Yes, fine, I’ll take a look. Good luck with the pixies. Make sure you lock them up good.” Harry said. His colleague nodded, and left his office, leaving the memo with information about the muggle incident. Harry walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in it, followed by the address  near the muggles: he can’t just appear in thin air right in front of the muggle’s door. Luckily he knew everything about the muggle world, that gave him an advantage. He stepped into the green fire and disappeared. 


End file.
